


Quick, Before the Dawn

by mizyin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cute, M/M, Tender - Freeform, fluffy frottage, honestly wrote this for a friend's oc then generic-guy'd it so i could share it, i got yelled at and was told it was too cute, if he had to read it so do you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizyin/pseuds/mizyin
Summary: Hien sneaks into his comrade's tent to indulge in something the pair has long been denied. (Lord Hien x generic male character/WoL/whathaveyou, short fluffy smut)





	Quick, Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend and re-edited for 'general audiences' with a less specific 'protag,' I present the only smut I've ever written to leave a friend yelling NO THAT'S TOO CUTE THE HELL

Never would he have expected here, now of all places, would be when he finally felt those hands run over his thighs. The river rippled black with only a hint of a moon to light the water, and their campfire had burned down to ashes, leaving little more than a silhouette of Doma’s lord to slip into his tent. Protests met with quiet, smiling reassurances and soft kisses as the man's hands ran over his bare chest, whispered denials of worth covered up with a tongue wrapping around his as the pair fell against the cot. The confusion was unaided by the white-hot haze overtaking his mind, the feelings he'd longed for finally received.

A little gasp escaped when those hands wandered down, the straps on his trousers easily loosed, and he could only let out a quiet whine as his lord teased at him, rubbing through the smallclothes at the swift-stiffening length inside. Another protest dribbled from his mouth, nearly halfhearted as Hien slipped fingers under the waistband, freeing him entirely. The older man shrugged off his robe, straddling he easily as he squirmed, and ever so slowly began to brush his still-covered member over the bare one below. The friction was incredible, the young man's face red and breath hitching at the feel. A protest turned plea as his lord bent down, his weight upon him as he continued to rub the two together; he would never get enough of this, as good as it was.

The comforting weight lifted as Hien pulled back, and he had to fight his urge to pull him back down. Almost teasingly, the younger man watched as he slipped off the smallclothes, both cocks erect and in clear view in the dim light. No protests were to be had as the older man lowered himself again, the delicious weight returning as he pinned him. It started agonizingly slow, the feel of the two rubbing against each other still not enough, still maddening, the friction leaving both twitching and needy. It wouldn’t be what he’d expected, to finally feel Hien intimately like this; there was more sweat, less noise, more pleasure, less pain. 

A brief question tumbled out, rushed, confused, and his lord explained why he was only doing this, instead of all the things he’d expected. Lips traced he’s chest, grazing his nipples as he muttered about the lack of lubrication, lack of preparation, a hand moving up to cup the younger man’s face as he used the other to firmly press the two lengths together, a squeeze following, leaving him unable to keep himself from finally letting out a proper moan, squirming below Hien. Bracing on his hand, the older man continued to run the other hand over both of them, hand keeping them from slipping apart as he both stroked and rocked against his loyal lover.

It had been too long for both of them, far too long without release, and the newness, the anticipation, every bit of the act conspired against the pair. It was Hien who faltered first, his grip slipping from the cocks, hand joining the other one, bracing up just far enough to see his face as he increased the pace, hips with a mind of their own as his mind turned off, nothing but the feel of the younger man against his length as he rocked. He came with a choked cry, eyes fluttering as his movement ceased in an instant, the first jets of seed spilling onto his lover’s stomach and thighs, before resuming the friction. Seeing Hien’s face contort in ecstasy, feeling the warmth spreading over him, it was all too much, and he found himself gripping upward, pulling the other man down, tangling his fingers in the long black hair and muffling the inevitable moans with his lover’s mouth as he added his climax to his lord’s, painting his belly white. 

He was shaking as Hein finally lifted himself up, moving slowly, giving him time to unwind his hands from his hair. Any questions he had fell from his mind as that familiar, bright smile lit up above him, a reassurance like no other. The man gave a few more gentle thrusts against him as he rose, both reveling in the easy, loose feeling this had left them with. Words were wind and could wait for the morrow; for now, the pair could simply lay and enjoy what they’d been long denied.


End file.
